The Truth About Tantomile and Coricopat
by Chibi Teazer
Summary: Here is that long awaited Tanti and Cori story. I know a few of you guys have been wanting it for ages. I have also put up the last chapter of my latest spoof and the last chapter of the edible plates. Plese check them and my other Fics out! I love Review


Disclaimer: Check out my other fics for the disclaimer, after typing for so long I'm not gonna write up a disclaimer okay!  
  
This is my way of writing a story about Tantomile and Coricopat. If you don't like serious writing and just want humour please read some of my other fics. This is not for you. However if you have been waiting for this story (As I know a few people have been) I made a vow to myself to finish for you. So here it is:  
  
1 The Truth About Tantomile and Coricopat  
  
Most people think that Coricopat and Tantomile are twins. This is not true. They are in fact related, distantly, but not twins. It happened one stormy night that two queens were giving birth. One was living on the streets. Her name is not important. But she was Tantomile's mother. As she was living on the street there was not medicines, human or feline, to help her give birth. So as a result of this she died during the birth. Tantomile was definitely a smart kit. As soon as she opened her eyes (remembering that cats eyes open a considerable time after the birth) she went searching. She wasn't sure what she was searching for but she searched. Another kit was also searching. He was the same age as her. It so happened that these two met one day whilst Tantomile was trying to reach a fish along the London docks. (Er.. I don't know if London has got any docks so bear with me… just pretend okay?? :P) As soon as they met they realised that they had found what they were searching for. So they stayed together. Coricopat thought it to be his duty to look after Tantomile and she liked it that way. So he was in a sense her guardian. She could always rely on him to look after her. So the two kittens grew up following each other exactly. They were happy. They had made plenty of new friends on the streets including the 'notorious duo'. That was a chance encounter really. They were on their way down to the docks one morning when they heard a very well-known giggle (to CATS fans that is). When they had gone to investigate they had found a calico tom and queen in a rather sticky situation, literally. Somehow the male had managed to spill a whole jar of jam all down himself. The queen, being the well loved Teazer, was of course…. Not helping. Coricopat and Tantomile heard general interjections of "shut up" and a few other's that were considerably ruder. (Now people, I know that many of you know exactly what I'm talking about so I don't really need to print such things here.) The 'un-twins' (I just like calling them that okay…) stared in amusement and horror as the female dunked a large amount of salt water over the tom. It was at that moment that one of them decided to speak up.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
The 'un-twins' looked at each other startled. But not nearly as startled as Teazer and Jerrie who were at that point attached to each other with paws around throats.  
  
"How did you know I was going to say that?"  
  
They looked at each other even more startled.  
  
"Woi are you too talkin' at tha saime toime?" said the female.  
  
"How would I know!"  
  
"STOP IT!"  
  
"WHY!?!?!"  
  
"Woi don' you goiz jus shu'up fer a minut."  
  
Tantomile and Coricopat didn't take offence at this as they were used to being talked to like that from other street cats. Not that they liked to speak like that, but they could handle it when other people spoke to them.  
  
"Owkay." Jerrie pointed to Coricopat. "Wot's yer name?"  
  
"My name is Coricopat."  
  
"And 'oo's are yoo'?" said Teazer pointing to the silent Tantomile.  
  
"I'm Tantomile."  
  
"Are ya Jellicle?"  
  
"Scuse me?"  
  
"Wha' 'e asked yer woz are ya a Jellicle ca'?"  
  
"I don't know." Said Coricopat speaking by himself this time.  
  
After that little conversation took place the general 'go to the junkyard and meet all the cats and become friends' scene occurred. But as I am a very lazy author, I'm going to leave that to your imagination. Or you could go to one of my other stories and read over that scene and replace the names Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie with Coricopat and Tantomile. Either way you still get the satisfaction of the scene going in the general way that you imagine. (CM – That is the worst paragraph you have ever written.) (CT – Shuttup!)  
  
FAST FORWARD A YEAR OR SO  
  
Coricopat and Tantomile had fitted in well with the Jellicle tribe. The cats all knew them as the twins but none of them knew that they were in fact not twins. They had even been given their own 'den'. Den is not really a suitable name for where they lived really. They lived inside an old chest of drawers but as they had never really had a proper home it was true heaven to them. Certainly they weren't as bright and bouncy as the kits but there was a rare instance when they would let go on their sanity and (I can't believe I just wrote that… it sounds like something I would do…) join in with the kits' games of 'chasie' or tail tag and other such games. But as the time of the annual Jellicle ball drew near Tantomile and Coricopat were suddenly finding themselves in a growing sense of anguish and pain. Anguish over the fact that something was supposed to happen to them and they didn't know what and pain in the continual headaches they were having. Many of the cats just blamed the rowdy kittens for it while others told them to nap. However napping always made the pain worse for them as they would have dreams with strange visuals in them. More often than not they would wake up from these 'comforting' naps screaming into each other's chest. The meanings of the nightmares were uncertain to both of them. They just thought it was normal. As the 'big night' drew closer and closer the feeling that something was going to happen to them during that Jellicle ball. The kittens were a-buzz with excitement as it was their first ball. Tantomile and Coricopat had already been to one, when they first arrived. That had been quite a ball. Macavity, son of Deuteronomy and brother to the Rum Tum Tugger and Munkustrap had been outlawed to the tribe as he had 'accidentally' killed a cat of another tribe in the area. The tribe that Deuteronomy had originally come from.  
  
"Are you excited?" came the eager voice of Etcetera.  
  
"Yes Cetty. Where's your sister?"  
  
"Leccy? Oh, she's gone to find a bell that she lost."  
  
"I hope she finds it soon because it looks like Munkustrap is starting."  
  
"Oh your right Tanti.. quick we have to take our places!"  
  
Tantomile shook her head in amusement at the kits excitement. She moved over to where Coricopat was waiting for her. They 'rolled' onto the stage as soon as they heard the music coming over the breeze. The music that only a Jellicle cat can hear on the night of the Jellicle ball. Tantomile listened as the males sang. She couldn't help herself thinking "He sounds so perfect" when Coricopat started to sing. She tossed that thought out of her head quickly though. She sang her 'part' and then went back into her position. All through the ball she felt her eyes wandering over to her 'partner'. Indeed he was handsome. His round face was grey, like hers, with white and black stripes all around it. His round ears pricked a few times when she was watching him, catching her out only one of those times, but he just shrugged it off. She had the increasing feeling of needing to be close to him. During the Rum Tum Tugger's song she didn't even notice him. (I don't know if that is correct but I'm too lazy to find the video and watch it as I have to finish this.) Why was life so complicated for her? Born on the streets, walking round at night and hunting hoping how much longer she could last. Then she had met Coricopat. If she had been watching him all night she would have caught him staring at her plenty of times thinking the same things she was. Coricopat and Tantomile usually didn't consult the other cats when they had a problem. They usually just sorted it out themselves. Hoping that they made the right choice. Usually they did. This time it was different. Tantomile, as soon as the ball was finished, went to her best friend apart from Coricopat. She found her on top of the old car's boot. Rumpleteazer was very excited about Tantomile's 'falling in love'. That was what she called it. Tantomile wasn't sure that it was love or if it was just lust. But a cat lusting after another is uncommon unless the tom they want is the Rum Tum Tugger apart from that, well. Rumpleteazer was speaking but Tantomile wasn't listening.  
  
"Tan'i? Tan'i? Wot's tha ma'ter! Are you alroigh'?"  
  
Tantomile couldn't hold it. She fainted. The pain and anxiety that had been building up on her for those past few weeks just caused her to fall down. She fainted. Which isn't a good thing when you are as far off the ground as she was. Anyway, she landed, hard, on the ground. All the cats raised their heads to the noise. They opened their mouths at the 'dead-looking' cat. They ran over as fast as they could. But Tantomile was indeed in a concussed state. Jelly and Jenny picked the poor queen up and put her into a sitting state, hoping that it would make wake her up. When it didn't they lay her down with a pin cushion under her head.  
  
"What do we do?" said a rather frantic Coricopat.  
  
"Don't worry sweetie. She'll be fine soon." Only few of the older cats noted Jenny's chewing of her lower lip meaning she was indeed worried about Tantomile. Jenny called Munkustrap aside and began whispering to him.  
  
"Munkustrap. The last time this happened was to the little kit belonging to Mechikila."  
  
"Mistofelees?" he said Shocked.  
  
"Yes, Mistofelees. It was kept hidden away from everyone. But it was the day that he found his powers. The day he changed from Quaxo, to…"  
  
"Mistofelees." Munkustrap finished for her.  
  
"Yes," said Jenny, concern evident in her eyes. "Which means that Tantomile is… well… like Misto."  
  
"She's magical?"  
  
"Well, not in the sense that Misto is. You see, he fainted when he was very young. And his mother died the day after. She lost her mother when she was born. And fainted now, so you see, I think that there is a difference."  
  
"Could she be like a 'mystic'? Or something along those lines?"  
  
"That's what I'm thinking. But mystics always work in pairs. So…"  
  
"She's missing her partner." Munkustrap finished for her.  
  
"Yes, so now all we have to do is wait for her partner to show up."  
  
As if on cue the cats all yelled for Jenny. She ran back to where Tantomile was with Munkustrap at her heels.  
  
"I think we've found him." She said simply.  
  
"Yes, we have indeed." Said Munkustrap smiling heavily at the two 'fainted' cats on the ground lying together.  
  
"When did it happen?" asked Jenny.  
  
"Only a few seconds ago. He was down on the ground with her and then he just fell down." Said Cassandra.  
  
"Are they going to be alright?" asked Exotica.  
  
"They will be." Answered Mistofelees from the car where he had just appeared.  
  
"How would you know? You just got here!" asked Bombalurina.  
  
"He's magic remember Red." Said Tugger using the nickname he had recently come up with.  
  
"Jenny?" asked Mungo quietly, not needing to use the words for her to understand the question.  
  
"Yes dear, they will be fine."  
  
A 'universal' sigh went up in the crowd.  
  
"But, we have to move them. We can not leave them lying here. I want someone to help me carry them to my den please."  
  
A few of the 'adult' cats carried the teen-cats to Jenny's washing machine den. There they lay them down on a pile of clothes that had been thrown out.  
  
"Thankyou. You may go now." She said to them.  
  
It took a week for the two 'un-twins' to wake up. It was a bright sunny morning and all the kits were playing 'chase the butterfly and see if you call pull it's wings off'. It was a pity that they were unsuccessful at this game but it kept them occupied for quiet a while. So it wasn't until around ten o'clock that the tribe realised that Tantomile and Coricopat were 'up-n-attem'. The kits just stared at them as they left the washing machine. They 'slunk' around the yard for a little while before settling down on an old chair together. Munkustrap noted this carefully. And he found Jenny.  
  
"I think we have a new 'couple'."  
  
"If we do, they'll tell us in good time." She said.  
  
"They mightn't want anyone to know."  
  
"Well, you know how mystics work. They only work with the one they love the most in the world. I believe that they will tell their close friends, who as we know are Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie so therefore it will be around the junkyard very soon if that is the way of it."  
  
While this conversation was taking place Coricopat and Tantomile were having a serious talk.  
  
"We have to figure this out." Said Coricopat.  
  
Tantomile nodded in agreement.  
  
"Why is this happening to us?" she asked him.  
  
He was the one who always had the answers to her questions, to her problems and most of all the answers that she wanted.  
  
"I think that we were born to be like this." He said  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"I think that we are magical."  
  
"Like Misto?"  
  
"No, it's different. It's almost as if we were gipsies." (Old English way of spelling it… I had to do Jane Eyre last year.. I haven't gotten over the shock yet.)  
  
"Like fortune telling?"  
  
"No, like mind reading." He said.  
  
"How is that possible?"  
  
"Well, you think of something that you would never say aloud and I'll tell you what you are thinking."  
  
Tantomile blinked and then nodded her head. She didn't quite believe this at all so she thought about what had been occupying her before her 'fainting fit'. Coricopat closed his eyes tight. He concentrated for a few seconds and then opened his eyes suddenly. He stared at her in amazement.  
  
"I never knew you felt that way!" he said suddenly.  
  
"Felt what way??" she asked panickedly. She hadn't though he could really do it.  
  
"-That- way." He said.  
  
Tantomile looked away. She wasn't one to run away from her problems. She had lived with far harder times than this. But if he rejected her she probably wouldn't live through it.  
  
"It's not my fault."  
  
"I never said you were at fault." He said calmly and quietly.  
  
"I think I love you Coricopat." She said finally after a long silence.  
  
He looked over to her. She wasn't facing his direction. She had long ago looked away. He couldn't bear the pain that was in her voice as she said it. After all, love shouldn't be a pain, though it has been said many times that it is, Coricopat just couldn't believe it. He shifted over a bit on the chair so that he was closer to her. Almost close enough to feel her heart beating. He gently wrapped his tail around hers. He felt her tense up at this 'unknown' gesture to her.  
  
"It's your turn," he said quietly.  
  
She turned to look at him bewildered.  
  
"My turn for what?"  
  
"To try and see what I'm thinking."  
  
"I can't. Not after what I just said."  
  
"Yes you can."  
  
She was a bit disconcerted at first but decided:  
  
'Hell, I've told him I love him. Why not read his thoughts?'  
  
So she tried. It was live jumping inside Coricopat. A pleasant experience but confusing. She could see his views on things, his biased opinion of her being perfect at everything. As she delved deeper into his mind she continually found things about her that she didn't even know he thought. She also found out that he disliked prawns but that's rather irrelevant. (Had to throw in a bit of humour somewhere right?) She continued with her 'mind-reading'. Then she came to a halt. She felt something she had never felt before at all. It was warm, pleasant almost 'fuzzy' but it made her feel incredibly special and 'gooey' inside. She had no recollection of this feeling ever inside her. She had felt loneliness, pain, anger, hate, happiness but never something as strong as this. She felt this enveloping her. This happiness mixed with the 'warm fuzzy'-ness made her pull back out of Coricopat's mind. The only thing that this could possibly be was the one thing she had never received. Love. On the streets it was lonely. She had never known love. Never. She began to speak.  
  
"Do you think they've fallen in love yet?" asked Etcetera.  
  
"They don't fall in love in one second stupid. It takes ages. I reckon they've been in love for ages." Said Victoria "Excepting, they just haven't realised."  
  
All the cats were gathered together watching the unsuspecting cats on the wicker seat. They were all spreading rumours about them. How Tantomile and Coricopat were like Romeo and Juliet (No dying of course though) and how they make the perfect couple. Jenny and Munkustrap just smiled a knowing smile.  
  
"Do you feel the same about me?" she asked quietly staring at the pattern on the chair.  
  
"I think I do." He said after a while. "Actually, I know I do."  
  
She looked over at him. Uncertain of what to do, she smiled at him. The first time he had seem her smile so vivaciously. He could do nothing but nuzzle her. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the smell and feeling of it. He pulled back from her. She cocked her head on one side. Had she done something wrong? He placed a paw on her cheek and gently kissed her. Rubbing her face with his smooth paw, feeling the beautifully soft texture of 'her' as he kissed her.  
  
"AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIII!!!!!" Squealed Etcetera.  
  
"SHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Said Victoria.  
  
"AWWWWWWWWWWW!!!" Said Rumple and Mungo.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!" Said Jenny and Munku.  
  
The rest of them make noises a mixture of the above four.  
  
After all the excitement had worn down for that day, the two 'newly-mates' had time to themselves. It was peaceful at last. Quiet at last. They sat on 'their' chair and watched, tails entwined as the moon rose. Just waiting. Being in each other's company was enough. They were in love, they were lovers, mates and they had found their 'magic' in each other. That was all that mattered.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Me to, my darling."  
  
Remember everyone, please never put someone in your heart, as a heart can be broken. Put them in a circle as a circle goes on forever.  
  
Authors notes: This did take me quite a while to write so if you do read it, it would be very nice if you could review it for me. Please? (Don't make me beg) I hope you liked it and I would like feedback. Negative feedback, well, I don't mind, it'll help me figure out what to change in future but good feedback is, well, good! Please take note that "CM" is a figment of my imagination. I spose he would be Chibi Mungo. If only such a person existed. *Sigh*  
  
I love you all!  
  
~Chibi Teazer~ 


End file.
